Bonnie McCullough
Bonnie May McCullough 'is the second main female character, a protagonist and the fourth main character of [[The Vampire Diaries|''The Vampire Diaries]] novel series. Bonnie is the youngest child born to Colin McCullough and Ailsa McCullough (nee MacLachlan). She was born June 28, 1996 in Fells Church, Virginia, U.S.A. Bonnie is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. Her soulmate is Damon Salvatore (it is strongly implied in Evensong as they have experienced all of the signs of The Soulmate Principle, such as electric jolts through skin to skin contact and kissing, etc). Bonnie used to be close friends with Caroline Forbes since the first grade along with Elena and Meredith, but Bonnie's opinion towards Caroline stated to change when Caroline turned into a rival for Elena and became ultra competitive and catty. Bonnie originally starts off as a human psychic. She is able to make predictions and premonitions early on in the series. Bonnie is of Scottish-American descendant and her maternal and paternal grandparents are immigrants from Scotland. She is descended from Celtic Druids and it is through them that she possesses special powers, making her a witch. Because of Bonnie being a witch, it is uncertain if Bonnie could be considered an established Wiccan but she does practice witchcraft and has even mastered in it, becoming a more powerful witch as the series progresses. Bonnie has shown that she is extremely powerful and that she is so powerful that sometimes, her own power and her own abilities overtake her and overwhelm her to the point where she passes out of faints frequently. In the very beginning of the series, Bonnie was a kindhearted and caring individual, but was not seen to be very sensible, especially when compared to her friends. She could be flirtatious and contradictory, as demonstrated by her numerous infatuations with those who were already either in a committed relationship or devoted to another (such as Matt, Stefan, and Damon), and the fact she is deeply fascinated with and drawn to darkness and unconventionality, especially death (which dramatically contrasts with her sweet and lighthearted exterior). However, as the series progressed, Bonnie gradually matured, and learned how to focus on the truly important problems at hand rather than about the opposite sex. She grew to even surprise herself with her insight and her helpfulness in the fight against the forces of evil. Her most notable contribution was her supernatural powers: Bonnie had inherited gifts of witchcraft and psychic powers from her Druid ancestors, and while they frequently overwhelmed her with their intensity at first, she learned to control and use them effectively. Milestones in her magical career include performing a summoning ritual to call Stefan and Damon back to Fell's Church, helping Stefan communicate with Elena's spirit, and even possibly resurrecting Elena, establishing herself as a powerful witch whom none should ever underestimate, as well as a special individual who is not as stupid as she had believed herself to be. Another unique point to note about Bonnie would her connection to the seemingly antagonistic Damon, and how she is the only person to develop a positive genuine relationship with him. She deeply and strongly cares about him (unconditionally) and is indescribably and undeniably drawn to him. Damon has frequently saved her life on various occasions throughout the course of the series and because of it, Damon is seen as Bonnie's hero and protector. Damon has shown to be fiercely protective (sometimes overly protective) of Bonnie even though he won't and can't admit it to himself (for whatever unexplained reasons) and he is always there for her whenever she is in trouble of any kind. Bonnie is Damon's "weak spot" although Damon constantly and repeatedly tries to deny it throughout the series. Physical Appearance Physically, Bonnie is very feminine, fragile and dainty looking. In fact, Bonnie could be considered the arch feminine type. She is very pretty, feminine, and she looks like a delicate damsel in distress. Bonnie has a very dreamy, ethereal, and unconventional beauty with an otherworldly aura. She is not the standard blond-haired and blue-eyed beauty that Elena is and her beauty is something that could be considered different. In fact, it could be argued that Bonnie is actually "prettier" than Elena. Facially, Bonnie has a small heart-shaped face with full cheeks, and a rounded forehead with very fair (just as fair as Elena), soft and translucent skin. Bonnie's skin is also lightly freckled due to her Scottish or Celtic heritage and she also has softly rose-tinted cheeks. Bonnie's skin is so fair that her blue veins and fjords are visible to the naked eye (Damon mentions this when he first meets Bonnie unexpectedly). Bonnie has very large, wide and beautiful almond-shaped hazel-brown eyes which are very expressive, limpid and soulful. She also has noticeably long and thick black lashes which frame her soft eyes. Bonnie has feminine arched eyebrows which frame her soulful, soft and limpid eyes. She has a small, straight, slender and delicate nose. Bonnie has well-shaped and full lips and she has a very warm, soulful and enchanting smile as noted by Damon. Bonnie also has noticeable and large dimples in both of her cheeks. As for her hair, Bonnie has very thick, soft, softly curled (slightly frizzy) reddish-gold hair that looks like it is on fire, which trails down her back to the middle of her waist. Bonnie's hair is actually thick and straight but she permed her hair curly because she believes it will give her some height. Bonnie has an exceptionally long and delicate neck, similar to that of a ballerina from Swan Lake. Damon has taken notice of Bonnie's long and delicate neck and has noticed that she has very visible blue veins which show on her neck. Damon described Bonnie's neck as very tempting for a vampire because it is very long, delicate and has visible veins along it, making it easier for a vampire to feed. As for her body and her physique, Bonnie is very slim and slender. She has a very slight body and her figure is somewhere between that of a girl and a woman. She has small breasts (she is an A Cup) and Bonnie often complains about her small breasts, saying that it makes her feel less of a young woman and more like a child. She has a slim torso, very small waist, wide hips and slim, short legs with small hands and small, delicate and dainty feet. Bonnie is very short and petite in regards to her height and she is between 3'10" and 4'10", which only makes her physical appearance all the more delicate, fragile and childlike. According to Damon, Bonnie has a very charming, pleasant and melodious voice and Damon is strongly drawn to it, hence why he has given her the nickname Redbird and Songbird. As for her fashion sense and style, Bonnie dresses in very feminine and casual clothing. She often wears jeans and a variety of colored nice tops with either sneakers, heels, or boots. Bonnie also has a tendency to accessorize and she wears necklaces, pendants, rings, bracelets, earrings and belts. '''Personality Bonnie is described to be a generally good-hearted, kind-hearted, fun-loving, cheerful, friendly, charismatic, kind, caring, empathetic, sensitive, romantic and charming person with a dark, rebellious and wild side. She is not considered to be overly bright or intelligent at the start of the series. She is not an academic, scholarly person by any means and she does not take school very seriously at all. In fact, in most instances, Bonnie finds school too serious, strict and disciplinary. She is much more interested in having fun, socializing, flirting with the opposite sex, partying, dabbling in the supernatural, the mystical and witchcraft, and engaging in adventure and spontaneity. Bonnie starts off highly unsure about her identity and her future; who she is and what she really stands for. She is basically immature, naive, ditzy, childish, shallow, boy-obsessed, and insecure during the beginning of the series. However, as the series progresses over a time, Bonnie begins to deeply develop, mature, deepen and evolve in many ways, and she begins to get a much deeper and clearer understanding of who she really is. She becomes a more mature, stable, grounded, and strong-willed person as the series progresses. As well as developing as an person, she also begins to develop very powerful, strong psychic powers and abilities (which are hereditary). She eventually dabbles and masters the art of witchcraft. Bonnie is a Wiccan and it has been hinted in the novels that Bonnie is not only a powerful psychic but that she has witch ancestry (according to Bonnie, her Scottish grandmother was a witch). Bonnie is stoically loyal, loving, kind, caring and fiercely protective and she will do absolutely anything for her friends, her family and the people she loves. She's a generous person and she is always trying to lend a helping hand when it is most needed. Bonnie comes off as rather eccentric and "offbeat" and because of it, she is often highly misunderstood, even by her own friends. Bonnie is drawn to and attracted to the unusual and the bizarre and she appears the most unconventional out of everyone else. She is a highly adventurous and inquisitive person. In many ways, she is rather opposite of her best friend, Elena Gilbert. While Elena has a tendency to be more vain and selfish, Bonnie is more of a humble, generous, giving and selfless person. For the majority of Bonnie's life, Bonnie has always seemed to live in the shadows of Elena, her own best friend, and therefore, she has always felt like she is second best because of it. Bonnie feels deep down that Elena and Meredith are more of a woman than her and that she will forever be seen as the "child" of the group due to being the least emotionally and mentally mature, despite her being the same age as them. Despite this, Bonnie never seems to complain despite feeling second best to both Elena and Meredith. Although, Bonnie is not the overly competitive type in the way that Elena is and therefore, has felt absolutely no wish to try to compete with Elena in any way, due to the fact that Bonnie has always felt like she has lived in Elena's shadow. Bonnie is not the intense academic or scholarly type whatsoever but she has a habit of engaging her brain before her mouth. However, despite the fact that she is not an academic person by nature, she is rather intelligent, intuitive, sharp, quick and intellectual. She has a sixth sense and she can read the emotions and the thoughts of other people with ease. She also possesses a rather off-beat sense of humor and she is known to give much comic relief, especially in times of tense situations. Bonnie is extremely friendly, lighthearted, cheerful and charming, and therefore, all of her friends adore her because of it. Although, it has been seen throughout the series, that many of Bonnie's friends happen to treat Bonnie like she is a child and, refuse to see her true and full potential as an person. Her friends often feel the need to protect Bonnie because they see her as the damsel in distress who needs constant saving and protecting, despite being the same age as everyone else. Because of this, Bonnie is highly misunderstood, even among her own inner circle of friends. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez, Matt Honeycutt and Stefan Salvatore. She has been childhood friends with Elena, Meredith and Matt since kindergarten and was close friends with former friend-turned-rival Caroline Forbes since the first grade. Bonnie gradually becomes very good friends with Stefan after Matt befriends him. Bonnie is extremely close to Elena (Elena considers Bonnie to be her very best friend and Bonnie refers to Elena as her best friend), and she also has a very strong bond and friendship with Meredith as well (who also considers Bonnie to be her very best friend). Bonnie used to be friends with Caroline until she turned against Elena at the beginning of their Senior year and until Caroline became ultra competitive, especially with Elena. Bonnie develops a strong dislike for Tyler Smallwood and although she initially finds him attractive because of shallow purposes, Bonnie has said that Tyler possesses an unbearable, unlikable, and intolerable personality. Bonnie develops a good, solid, platonic friendship with Stefan Salvatore. She initially finds Stefan very handsome, attractive, romantic, very polite and cultured, and she thinks that Stefan is a goodhearted person with the best of intentions. Stefan has described Bonnie as the "fiery little pixie", giving the nickname to Bonnie with the implication that Bonnie is a passionate, spunky, and fiery person when she wants to be. Damon has said that Bonnie can be stubborn, impractical and naive at times. Bonnie starts off as very emotionally dependent on other people, but as the series progresses, she becomes a much more independent, confident, and self-assured person. She also matures and grows up rather fast in the original trilogy, showing much spiritual and emotional growth. Bonnie has a positive, optimistic attitude and she has a happy disposition. She has shown that she is a bit of a dreamer and that she is also highly idealistic. She seems to like to live in a dream world and escape from realism. She is also highly spiritual and has a very gentle and healing nature. Bonnie seems to have a tendency to put a great deal of emphasis in fantasy or at the unseen in her life, whether it be her emotions or her own intuition. Bonnie has a habit of absorbing the thoughts and emotions of everyone around her and she is highly sensitive, emotional and empathetic . Bonnie is also seen to be rather enchanting in personality. Bonnie is very kind to her friends and there is nothing that she would not do for any of them. She is very emotionally dependent on her loved ones and she hates to see those she loves and cares for suffer in any form. It could be argued that Bonnie is too overly selfless and giving and that she never really pays enough attention to her own happiness and well being. She has shown that she is also too emotionally involved in the lives of her friends to the point where she seems to lose her own identity in the process. Bonnie seems to dislike discord and violence of any kind and it upsets her sensitive nature. Despite her generally kind and caring personality, Bonnie is very fiery, intense, passionate, feisty and spunky. She can definitely be very strong willed and determined, especially when she wants something. Bonnie has also been shown to be rather reckless, impulsive, hot-headed and overly emotional at times. In comparison to Elena (who is balanced between being emotional and stoic) and Meredith (who is stoical, calm and aloof), Bonnie is the most emotional of the main trio of girls. Bonnie also has a quick, fiery temper when provoked and it is very easy to provoke her into anger. She also has a sharp and biting tongue when she is upset, angered, betrayed or hurt. Since Bonnie does not have height or size to use to her advantage, she will often use cutting, sharp and hurtful words when she lashes out at others (very much like Damon). She has even managed to hurt Damon of all people with her words. Bonnie is also rebellious and doesn't seem like she cares about following the norm or the rules. She is also the "black sheep" of her family and has often stated that she doesn't fit in with her family, especially when she makes comparisons to her older and successful sister, Mary. Bonnie also seems like the type that would be into an unconventional way of living. Although kind, caring and empathetic, she has a strong dark streak or side to her personality. She is fascinated with the dark side of life, such as death/dying, blood, morbidity, the supernatural and darkness/living in the shadows. Bonnie is also easily corruptible by dark forces and darkness. This is probably so because dark forces, entities and beings are either drawn to Bonnie's goodness, naivety, fragility which make her easy to take advantage of/easily corruptible or they see a darkness in Bonnie that makes her easy to turn to the dark side. She seems to have no issue with talking about death and she even happily fantasizes about how she is going to die and be young and beautiful in her grave. Bonnie also fantasizes about being physically strangled and dominated by hot, strong and dominant men, indicating that she is into the darker side of romance. Bonnie has extremely strong and powerful psychic abilities. Her powers seem to become most vibrant, active, or heightened when she is in Damon's presence. She is able to feel Damon's Power clearly and she is also able to sense what he is feeling and thinking (this is seen in Dark Reunion). Most of the time, Bonnie seems to act as an unwitting medium for helpful spirits, most notably the spirit of a witch named Honoria Fell, who several times attempts to aid the girls (Elena and Meredith) through Bonnie. Bonnie does not remember anything she says or does while she is in this condition because she basically goes into a catatonic state or a hypnotic trance. She also has occasional prophetic flashes, such as when she jokingly (but coincidentally) reads Elena's palm on the first day of school and comes up with a genuine prophecy or prediction that she would meet a dark, handsome but not imposingly tall stranger (the same day that Elena met Stefan Salvatore). Bonnie uses her powers in times of significant purpose and she has shown to be very useful, helpful and beneficial during plans and missions. Because of her powers and abilities, Bonnie is the most purposeful, useful and highly resourceful person in the entire series. In Dark Reunion, Bonnie begins to dabble in practicing the art of witchcraft (due to her witch ancestry), and successfully pulls off a summoning ritual to call Stefan (and later on, Damon) back to Fell's Church, then successfully manages to help Stefan communicate with a ghostly Elena by various means through a dream sequence. At the end of Dark Reunion, Bonnie is the one who screams about the unfairness of their tragic fate, which triggers Elena's unexpected return from the afterlife. It is unknown if Bonnie's powers played any significant role in making this occur, or if it was just a matter of lucky timing (it was the night of the summer solstice, when ghosts were prone to returning to Earth anyway). As the series progressed, she slowly realizes that she is not as unintelligent as she believes herself to be (and, as a result, as she's convinced everyone else she is), and that she's actually capable of being intelligent. She also comes to realize that many of her friends are strongly dependent on her and that they need Bonnie during times of need. Even though Bonnie is known to be timid, fragile, delicate and vulnerable, she is much stronger and tougher (physically, mentally and emotionally) then she appears to be on the outside. Despite that she can be rather naive, gullible, and trusting at times, Bonnie is also rather sharp and challenging and she does have a highly passionate, emotional nature, possibly more passionate than Elena. Bonnie is highly idealistic and she is a hopeless romantic. Although Bonnie's character generally appears to be lighthearted, Bonnie has an inherently dark streak within her personality. She is strongly drawn to adventure and the dangerous, unusual and unpredictable side of things. She is deeply fascinated and intrigued with darkness, especially death and morbidity. Bonnie often talks about as well as romanticizes death, especially her own, and she constantly talks about her Scottish grandmother's prophecy that she would be young and beautiful in her grave. She also consistently talks about how romantically she might die. In the beginning, she is fickle in chasing after Stefan, and then Matt throughout most of the original series. By the end of the original series, however, Bonnie has become much more deep, mature, stable, and grounded, focusing on the important problems at hand and not about love, romance, flirting, and the opposite sex. She even surprises herself a few times with her own insightful contributions to the fight against a powerful, original vampire named Klaus. Bonnie, who is a highly strong psychic witch, is overwhelmed by the strength of her powers at times, and she attempts to repress the true extent of them without very much success. She is sometimes very afraid of what she can and might do and is scared of her strong powers using her, instead of the other way around. As a psychic, Bonnie also has intense dreams, prophetic flashes, visions and predictions, which has sometimes caused her to pass out, faint and become unconscious, due to its severe intensity at times. Bonnie is highly romantic and she seems to have a wish to belong to someone. She is very naive and idealistic when it comes to love and romance. She seems to thrive on the idea of having a prince charming or a knight in shining armor constantly saving her and swooping her off her feet when she needs protecting. Bonnie is in love with the idea of love. Bonnie has consistently been fickle when it comes to the opposite sex throughout her life. She has a tendency to consistently chase after boys for the hell of it and she seems to chase the opposite sex simply because she wants or desires to belong to someone. Despite her constant chasing, Bonnie never seems satisfied with the boys that she does chase and date. Because of this, she is as boy-crazy and unable to settle down with one particular guy for too long. Bonnie has had various boyfriends and none of them she has managed to take seriously or stick with for a prolonged time. Because of Bonnie's immaturity about love and romance, she seems highly fickle, flirtatious, coy and flighty when it comes to the opposite sex. She is unsure of what kind of man she is really looking for or interested in. Despite her immaturity in the love department, Bonnie is very idealistic, passionate and emotional when it comes to love and she is a hopeless romantic. Bonnie does seem to have a particular type of guy that she is looking for; she seems strongly attracted to strong, powerful men who will go out of their way to protect her and keep her safe. In the beginning, she thought Stefan was very romantic, attractive and polite, and she was very thankful to him when he saved her from an intense situation with the history teacher, Mr. Tanner. She also begins to develop some feelings for her friend Matt, although Matt was still very much in love with Elena then. However, Bonnie's relationship with Matt is highly platonic. Matt has more of a brotherly relationship with Bonnie and he is quite protective of her (sometimes overly protective), especially when it comes to protecting her from Damon. Bonnie has a very deep, intense and complex connection and relationship with Damon. There is an indescribable, electrifying, and magnetic connection between Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie is Damon's weak spot and Damon has a lot of indescribable inner tenderness for her. Their connection and relationship is known as one of the most intriguing, unusual and interesting dynamics of the entire series (according to many readers), and their connection is an intriguing combination of platonic, romantic, and sexual in nature; crossing a fine line between genuinely innocent or pure and intensely, dangerously passionate and erotic. Despite the fact that Damon and Bonnie have had many moments of deep tenderness and affection (Damon has kissed her many times throughout the course of the series), Damon and Bonnie have also had somewhat of a chaotic, tumultuous relationship sparingly throughout the series. Bonnie was the very first person whom Damon met immediately after arriving in Fells Church. She has often talked about how gorgeous and inhumanely beautiful Damon is (beyond his physical appearance). She has even admitted to herself that he is almost more gorgeous than Damon's younger brother, Stefan. She seems strongly, magnetically drawn to Damon for indescribable reasons but part of the reason is because he is mysterious and edgy with a bad boy image. She is also deeply, strongly fascinated by his dark, compelling and powerful aura, which often causes her psychic powers to react, heighten and intensify immensely. Bonnie deeply, strongly as well as unconditionally cares about Damon despite what anyone else thinks or says about him (including her own friends Elena, Meredith and Matt), and Damon has saved her life when she has been in trouble on many occasions throughout the course of the series, including unexpectedly before the original series began (After Hours). She often believes in Damon; believing that Damon is a good, kindhearted, compassionate, affectionate and caring person, despite him repeatedly trying to hide it through committing incessant immoral acts. Bonnie strongly feels that underneath the cold, uncaring exterior that Damon puts up as a wall for self-preservation, that he is a kind, gentle, tender person deep down within, who is simply highly misunderstood. She strongly believes in Damon regardless of the circumstances, even if Damon has treated her badly, due to his ego or selfish gratification. Bonnie was the very first person to see Damon's deeply buried, inner humanity. Damon naturally and effortlessly brings out a much stronger, deeper, passionate and mature person/side out of Bonnie. Damon has managed to have a strong, yet silent impact on Bonnie's involvement and personal development throughout the series. Because of Damon, Bonnie is able to see the world much differently then she did at the beginning of the series (which was a highly idealistic, shallow view), and therefore, she has become much more mature, practical and much more aware of the world around her. Out of everyone in the series, Damon is the one and only person who sees Bonnie's true, greatest and full potential as an individual and he sees her as a much stronger, passionate and powerful young woman at the core of her being (though he still thinks of her as a woman-child at times), even though she appears very fragile and vulnerable on the outside. Damon and Bonnie have shared many deep, intense and meaningful moments together in the series, although many of these "special moments" in which they have shared together have not been revealed throughout the series and have been rather 'secretive' in nature (although the reason for this is not known). Damon is fiercely and strongly protective of Bonnie and he will do absolutely anything at all costs to protect her from harm and keep her safe. He is also very nurturing, tender and gentle with her, even though he won't admit his actions of affection towards her to himself. He seems to always be there for her when she's in trouble, or when she calls him for help. Bonnie is the one person in the series who brings out the true human side in Damon naturally and effortlessly''; the compassionate side of him —the 'true Damon', which is deeply hidden within his soul. It is highly clear that Damon has a strong, indescribable soft spot and tenderness for Bonnie, although the exact reason for this is highly unexplained and unknown. In terms of outer personalities, Bonnie is the complete and total opposite of Damon in many ways. Bonnie has a lighter personality; Damon has a darker personality. Bonnie is more selfless and humble; Damon is more selfish, vain and proud. Bonnie is more weak, fragile and vulnerable; Damon is more dominant, powerful and strong. Bonnie is moral; Damon is immoral. Bonnie is more emotionally weak; Damon is more emotionally strong. Yet, despite the many differences in their outer personalities, Damon and Bonnie share a special, deep, strong affinity and bond with each other. In the Evensong trilogy, it has been strongly implied that Damon is Bonnie's soul mate. Bonnie is often referred to in the novels, especially in The Return: Nightfall, as a maiden. Damon often thinks of her as a maiden because of her innocence, although although she is the same age as Elena. In the novels, Damon often refers to her as a "woman-child". She is somewhat of a child and she faints constantly, as she lacks any control or self-restraint over her very strong psychic powers. Bonnie is very fragile and she is easily frightened and overwhelmed, although she does become a much stronger person as the series progresses. She is highly expansive and visionary, but she is quite damsel-in-distress like. Name Meaning First Name * '''Bonnie' is a feminine first name of Scottish or Scots-Irish origin which means "pretty", "charming", "beautiful" or "attractive". It is pronounced BAHN-ee ''or ''BON-ee. * Other spellings of the name include'' Bonea, Bonee, Boney, Boni, Bonia, Boniah, Bonie, Bonne, Bonnea, Bonnee, Bonnell, Bonney, Bonni, Bonnia, Bonniah, Bonnin, Bonnie-Bell, Bonnie-Belle, Bonnebell, Bonnebelle, Bonnibela, Bonnibelah, Bonnibele, Bonnibell, Bonnibella, Bonnibellah, Bonnibelle, Bonniebell, Bonniebelle, Bonnybell, Bonnybelle, Bonita, Bonesha, Bonetta, Bonitah, Bonitta, Bonittah, Bonnetta, Bonnita, Bonnitah, Bonnitta, Bonnyta, Bonnytta, Bonyta, Bonytt'' Last Name * McCullough is a surname of Scottish origin, and an Anglicized form of the Old Scots Gaelic "MacCullaich" or "MacC(h)ullach", son of Cullach, from "Mac", son of, and the personal byname "Cullach", Boar. * Other spellings of the surname include Culloch, Gulloch, McCulloch, McCullough, MacCoulaghe, MacChullach, MacAlach, MacCullaigh, MacCullough, MacClullich, MacLullich, MacLullick, Makcullocht, McCully, McCulla, MacCulla, McCullar, McCullogh, McCollough, McCoulough, McCullock. Powers and Abilities Due to her Celtic Druid ancestry, Bonnie possesses exceptionally strong psychic and magical powers that, in the early stages where she came into them, frequently overwhelmed her completely because of their intensity. Because of this, she often tries to suppress the true extent of her powers as much as she could, but with little success: her formidable supernatural powers had caused her to either pass out or collapse numerous times throughout the series. However, as the series progressed, Bonnie learned to control and master her powers all by herself without any outside help, and they had often proved invaluable to her friends. Some of her basic powers and abilities include: # Spell Casting: The ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. # Clairvoyance: The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. # Telepathy: The ability to read other people's minds and hear their thoughts. # Empath/Empathy (also known as a Sensitive): The ability to identify the emotional feelings of another person. This is also the ability to take on other people's feelings of pain or pleasure, actually feeling the emotions of others. For a psychic empathy healer it is an ability that can help in relating the symptoms and cause of a client's ailment. # Intuition: The ability to have an innate sense of events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving. # Aura Reading: The ability to perceive all of the energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. # Palm Reading (also known as Palmistry, Chiromancy, Cheirology and Chirognomy): The ability to tell fortunes by reading the lines on a persons hand. # Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with the mind. # Astral Projection: '''The ability to project the spiritual body of a person to another area in the world. # '''Mind Reading: '''The ability to read the minds and the thoughts of others. # '''Afterlife Communication: '''The ability to communicate, reach out or converse with the dead, ghosts or spirits. # '''Premonitions: '''The ability to predict the future or predict events of the future. # '''Precognition: The ability to have the knowledge or the awareness of the future or future events, which are obtained through extra sensory perception. # Psychic Dreams: '''The ability to have dreams about the future or have illusion dreams. # '''Ceromancy (also known as Candle Reading and Ceroscopy): '''The ability to use candles for spell casting or to make prophecies. Also the ability to read into or use candles to meditate by gazing into a burning flame. # '''Channeling: The ability to have a separate intelligence that enters the mind and or body of the psychic and then uses that body/mind to communicate messages directly to the audience. A psychic is not interpreting the information. In a channeling situation, the message passes through as if the intelligence was using the body and mind of the psychic to hear you and to speak to you directly. # Clairaudience: The ability to hear things that are inaudible. Meaning a psychic hears beyond the natural sense of hearing. He or she may ‘hear clearly’, and perceive sounds or words from spirits, guides, or angels or simply hear into your future in some mystical way. # Clairempathy: The ability to feel emotions from beyond natural realms. # Clairsentience: '''The ability to pick up sensations and relate messages from those senses. # '''Claircognizant: '''The ability to have the sense of clear knowing. # '''Extra Sensory Perception (also known as ESP or "Sixth Sense"): The ability to have perception beyond regular or normal senses. # Dream Interpretation: '''The ability to understand or read dreams. The ability to tell a dreamer something about their state of mind in a waking experience. # '''Medium: The ability to connect with and act as a communication conduit for spirits in the after life and/or guiding entities such as angels. # Ouija Board: '''The ability to use a talking board or spirit board and use it in séance with the alphabet and other symbols printed or carved on it. # '''Psychic Medium: The ability to have the extra sensory perception and act as a channel or conduit in communication with guides, angels, spirits or those that have passed on. Category:Characters: Vampire Diaries